It is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,355 for Basketball Hoop Structure that the diagonal expanse of a rectangular room provides an optimum play area in facing relation to the structure which, in turn, in the prior art has dictated a location directly in the corner of the room. The tradeoff however is that a door is never provided directly in a room corner and thus the door cannot be used as a support for the basketball backboard and hoop, although it is desirable for this end use.